


To know devotion

by Beacha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Dorothea is very curious about the nature of Edelgard and Hubert's relationship.





	To know devotion

Dorothea walked arm in arm with a knight of Seiros. The final approach to her quarters was taking a lifetime; what she thought would be an easy date turned into a large bore.   
“ I had fun today,” Dorothea lied through her teeth, “would you like to see me again sometime?”  
“Oh! Uh… Of course!”  
“Well… Until we meet again.”  
The knight kissed the back of her hand before walking away. As soon as Dorothea was sure he couldn’t see or hear her, she collapsed onto the stairs with a large sigh. From behind, sharp footsteps and a familiar voice caught her attention.  
“Hubie? What are you doing around here at this hour?”  
“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Hubert responded, “just completing a simple request.”  
“Something to do with Edie, then.”  
“Yes. And what of it?”  
Dorothea pulled her hands into fists and shot up, sending a small gust of air beneath his chin.  
“You know, if you keep this up, instead of liking you Edie might just come to hate you instead! You keep sucking up to her, and she might just push you away!”  
Hubert’s eyes went wide.  
“Dorothea, perhaps it would be best if we sat down.”  
She let out a huff and dropped back down to the floor. Hubert sat down beside her. Dorothea pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her hands on her head, and buried her face in the bundled knees.   
“I-I’m sorry Hubert,” her eyes glimmered in the dim light, “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” Hubert sighed.   
“My reasons for performing such tasks for Lady Edelgard has nothing to do with swaying her feelings for me. I’m her servant and act purely for her own interests. How she feels for me personally is irrelevant.”  
Dorothea groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands.  
“Now I feel even worse. I was so out of line.”  
“Your apology is greatly accepted; I understand you must be stressed for the future.”  
At this, Dorothea reeled back slightly.  
“How did you… Nevermind. So… would you really just follow any order from Edie? Without question?   
Hubert let out a deep, breathy laugh.  
“Any order? What an idea!”  
He took several deep breathes and regained his composure.  
“No, not just any order. If I feel it would not benefit Lady Edelgard I would refuse.”  
Dorothea quietly pondered this for a moment.  
“If Edie ever asked you to marry someone, would you do it? If she asked you to lay down your life, would you?”  
Now it was Hubert’s turn to ponder. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, wind blowing gently through their hair. Dorothea had almost forgotten she asked him a question until the silence was finally broken.  
“If either situation were to the ultimate benefit of Lady Edelgard, I would not hesitate.”  
“You say that, but I don’t believe you. Standing at the alter facing someone you do not love; preparing for a battle you know you won’t return from. It’s easy for you to say now but come the real thing you would turn and run.”  
“If that is truly what you believe than I cannot stop you. My loyalty to Lady Edelgard is absolute and I would stop at nothing to see to her goals.”  
Dorothea stretched her legs back out and sat in thought. She let out a defeated sigh.  
“Maybe I’m just jealous; of you and Edie. I’ve never experienced such devotion. I hope one day…”  
“I am sure you will; you have plenty of your own charm. Now if you’ll excuse me, it is getting late and I still have work to do.”  
Hubert stood up, offering a hand to Dorothea. She gratefully took and quickly tidied herself up.  
“Good night, Hubie. I hope we can talk again soon. Tonight, was very delightful.”  
“A good night to you as well, Dorothea. It would be wonderful to speak again soon.”  
Hubert gave a small bow before continuing his way. Dorothea clasped her hands watching him go. As he left her sight, she turned around and entered her quarters. 

It would be several days before they got the chance to speak again. What with Jeralt’s murder, Kronya, and the strange disappearance and reappearance of the professor there simply wasn’t the time. Small smiles and respectful waves were the main mode of communication. The day before the professor was due to have their “Divine Revelation” were they finally able to have a proper chat.  
Dorothea strode into the dining hall with her back straight and head held high. Just out the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure sat by himself. Hubert had a book in one hand, coffee in the other. No one was around. A small smile graced her lips as she approached the table.  
“Hello Hubie, it’s nice to see you again.”  
Hubert peeked over his book before gently placing it on the table. He took a quick sip of his coffee before placing all his attention on Dorothea.   
“Hello Dorothea. To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
Dorothea slid into the seat across from him, placing her hands on the table.  
“I’ve been thinking of our conversation the other day, but it was so hard to get to you. It’s been crazy these days. When I saw you sat here all by yourself I couldn’t resist.”  
Hubert chuckled softly. The sound had Dorothea relaxing and made her cheeks warm.  
“It has been very busy these days,” Hubert continued, “so I was delighted to see I could have this moment to myself.”  
Dorothea gasped slightly.  
“Goodness, my apologies. I’ve interrupted your ‘You Time’.”  
Hubert let out another chuckle.  
“Nonsense, you’ve no need to apologise. I must admit, seeing you again is much better than simply being by myself.”  
“That’s wonderful to hear, Hubie. But… I have to know; do you really love Edie?”  
The question left Hubert taken aback.  
“I thought it was established that I was simply loyal to my Lady.”  
“Uh-huh. Sure. No sign of unrequited love anywhere,” Dorothea gave him a wink. Hubert’s face flushed just slightly.   
“Woah there, I was just teasing!”  
Hubert cleared his throat before responding,  
“I’m afraid it isn’t so dramatic. Lady Edelgard simply showed me my path; and that path happens to run parallel of hers.”  
Leaning in almost conspiratorially, Dorothea dropped her voice to a whisper:  
“You share a goal then? What would that particular goal happen to be?”  
Hubert’s fists clenched and unclenched while he shifted slightly uncomfortably.   
“Well, of course it’s the desire to see the empire thrive. It would do us no good if the empire crumbled under Lady Edelgard’s rule.”  
Hubert snuck a quick glance at his watch, “Unfortunately, I have to take my leave now. My liege requires my assistance. Goodbye, Dorothea. We will speak again soon.” Just as soon as Dorothea had appeared, Hubert had left. She watched his back as he left, noticing he left the book he was reading behind.

The opportunity for conversation never arose. Learning of Edelgard’s dastardly betrayal sent the monastery into chaos. The professor and Hubert were both gone and Fodlan was gearing up for war. Morale was at an all time and many a Black Eagle were apprehensive about facing their former House Leader. The true reality of the situation never set in until Dorothea was on the battlefield, Garreg Mach on fire. Heat singed the edges of her dress and smoke clouded her eyes. Hope felt lost, until a familiar face shone through. The professor. Behind them was Edelgard, still dressed in her Flame Emperor armour. One by one, her peers turned their blades to the Church. Byleth approached Dorothea almost as if in slow motion.   
“Professor! I’m so glad to see you! Please let me join you… Please keep me safe.”  
The battle went swiftly in the Empire’s favour. Despite the heavy losses, there were also many reinforcements.   
As the monastery fell and Seiros Knights retreated, a loud roar pierced the silence. A beautiful white dragon descended from above, destroying the front line. Demonic beasts tried to subdue her, but in a moment of either sheer bravery or pure stupidity, Byleth attempted to fend them off. Dorothea doesn’t know what happened next-it was all too fast-but a bright flash of light and the professor was gone, pushed off the side of a cliff. 

5 long years had passed before Dorothea felt a sense of normalcy return. The millennium celebration was coming up fast, and she wanted to be prepared. The appearance of her old classmates wasn’t guaranteed, but Dorothea wanted to at least pay respects to her professor.   
It’s also been 5 years since she has seen any of her old friends. Petra returned to Brigid to help her grandfather. Edelgard and Hubert were either marching across the continent or in the capital. Many simply returned home. All Dorothea could really do was wander the continent. She re-joined her old Opera House, bringing at least a small distraction from the current dark times. Audiences seemed to love her, and Dorothea truly couldn’t ask for more.   
Thinking back on such fond memories were the only thing getting Dorothea through the scorched remains of the forest. She didn’t expect to see her peers, so seeing her lost professor-fighting petty thieves in the ruins of the town-left her speechless. Her former classmates entered the fray too, and Dorothea knew the shock would have to wait. Now with reinvigorated forces, the bandits went down without so much of a fight.   
The dust had settled, and the group could finally relax. Scanning the crowd, Dorothea looked for a certain face.  
“Petra? Petra!”  
The woman in question turned her head to the source of the voice, and her face lit up. The two women ran and met in the middle with a tackling hug.  
“Dorothea! It is so good to be seeing you again!”  
Dorothea brushed some stray hair off her face to reveal her face marking.   
“Petra… You really haven’t changed a bit.”  
Said woman stared over Dorothea’s shoulder and shuddered involuntarily.  
“Petra,” Dorothea inquired, “Are you feeling cold?”  
“No, not at all. Simply getting accustomed to the colder weather of   
Fodlan…. I am sorry but I have some matters to attend to. We will speak later, yes?”  
Dorothea nodded and turned around.  
“Wah! Hubie!”  
Her hand twitched slightly, and a small flame appeared in her palm out of shock. Hubert bowed suddenly and clasped his hands over Dorothea’s glowing one.  
“My apologies for scaring you,” He straightened out and removed his hands from hers, “But please do try to refrain from torching me.”  
Adoration and happiness shone in Dorothea’s eyes, but only temporarily, as she quickly remembered where she was.  
“Hubie what the hell!? What kind of stunt was that?! Letting Edie raid a holy site during such an important ceremony for our professor! Unbelievable.”  
Dorothea crossed her arms, waiting for Hubert’s answer.  
“Is this… not a rhetorical question?”  
Her eyes narrowed. Hubert shifted from foot to foot in discomfort.  
“I, uh, I do not have an answer for you.”  
“I figured as much. Just know though, that I am not here for you OR Edie. I came here for Byleth.”  
With that, Dorothea’s eyes softened. “It’s very nice to see you though, Hubie. Could we perhaps… talk in private?”  
Hubert’s eyes narrowed in both curiosity and suspicion. “It’s not as if I don’t trust you, Dorothea, but what could you possibly wish to discuss?”  
Her face flushed a deep red. “I-It’s embarrassing… That’s why I want to talk to you privately!”  
“I understand, but please know that if this is a ruse I will not hesitate to strike you down.”  
A shiver ran down Dorothea’s spine, but her resolve did not break. “I, uh, I get it.”  
The pair moved further into the monastery where the others couldn’t hear them. They found a bench looking out over the valley that seemed sturdy enough to support their weight. Out on the horizon, the sun was just barely beginning to rise.  
“Now,” Hubert began, “What was it you wanted to talk about?” Dorothea took several moments more to collect her thoughts.  
“You and Edie have been together for five years now…”  
“Are you on this again? I have told you, and I hope you remember, that Lady Edelgard is simply my liege. I assure you; we are nothing more.”  
Dorothea let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“Hubie… Hubert… What if we married?”  
His one eye widened. “I beg your pardon?”  
“What if we… married?”  
“I heard you the first time. I am just… Surprised at how forward you were.”  
“Perhaps I did come on too strong…But, seeing how dedicated you are to Edie, how much you care for her… I want that to. I don’t know if I really love you in that way, but…”  
“While I am fluttered by your… proposal, I don’t think I can say yes. However, if you would like to spend more time with me, just like this, I am happy to accept.”  
Dorothea’s head plopped down onto Hubert’s shoulder.  
“Ahhh Hubie.~ How romantic of you.~ I can’t wait to see what our future holds.~”  
“Did you… Hear what I said? But, I suppose I anticipate our future too.”  
The two sat in silence, watching the sun pierce the horizon.


End file.
